Lock The Doors
by aftermecomesthefloods
Summary: A oneshot based on my story, 'Just One More Time', in which Hayley walks in on Kurt and Blaine doing rather explicit things on Blaine's couch. While it would be helpful to read 'Just One More Time' before this, it's not required!


**A/N: **

**This is a one shot based on a line from my story **_**Just One More Time.**_

"**They successfully freaked the fuck out of Hayley when she walked in on them doing… rather explicit things on Blaine's couch."**

**Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah. Don't own Glee. Right. **

* * *

><p>Hayley quickly ran up to her door, digging out her key from the bottom of her <em>Death Note<em> satchel. She tried unlocking the door again and again.

"What is this fuckery?" She muttered, inspecting her keys.

"Oh great." The key she grabbed this morning was the Anderson's spare house key, not hers. And she knew that Mom and Dad Anderson would still be at work. She sighed, and pulled out her phone, calling Blaine. He didn't answer, so she tried again. Just fucking great. She tried Everett next who, thankfully, answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ev, are you at home?"

"Nah man, I'm at Dalton. I have a Chemistry test on Monday that I really need to study for."

"Shit. Is Bree home?"

"Bree is back at College. Hails-"

"Is Blaine at Dalton with you?

"No, he went home with Kurt for the weekend. Hayley, what is the matter? Are you ok? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to call anyone?" Everett said quickly. Hayley sighed. He always jumped to the worst conclusions.

"No, Ev I'm fine. Do you know where Blaine is though; I locked myself out of my house. I grabbed your spare key instead of mine."

"He's either at home or out with Kurt. I really don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself, but I guess you can just go and chill at our place until someone comes home. Or grab _our _spare key to _your_ place. I'm sure it's there somewhere."

"Thanks, Ev. Good luck with your Chem test."

"I'm not done. Once you get in, text me and I'll call you, and you're not allowed to hang up until someone comes home, alright?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I will."

"Thanks, Hails. Love you."

"Love you too," she said, and hung up, making her way over to Blaine and Ev's place and letting herself in. She pulled off her worn leather jacket and dumped it near the door with her bag, and went to walk to the kitchen, where she knew the Andersons kept all of their keys. She hummed a few notes from _Prove you Wrong_ (by He is We. It was also her favourite song) as she walked, before she heard a moan. A rather loud moan. She stopped. Was that like a sexual moan, or a 'help I hurt myself' moan.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, following the noise. It was coming from their lounge room.

"Oh _god, _Blaine!" She heard. That was Kurt… Oh no way. She stopped in her tracks. She heard a groan and more 'oh gods' and 'oh shits' and 'right theres'. Great. Blaine and Kurt were having sex in the lounge room, which she needed to walk past in order to get to the kitchen to get the key to get into her house. Wonderful.

_Maybe if I just closed my eyes and ran? _She thought._ Or if I call out to them, then they may put some clothes on._ She heard some 'oh god, don't stops', and decided that she had to do something, because if she just stood there listening, it would take some explaining when they found her.

_Ok. I'm just going to run and hope to god they don't see me,_ she finally decided. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and ran for it.

Of course, with her eyes closed, she didn't see one of Everett's discarded soccer shoes on the floor, which she tripped over, screaming as she did so, and landing right in front of the door of the lounge, which meant she had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Kurt and Blaine naked and doing something very explicit, which caused her to scream and cover her eyes again.

"HAYLEY, WHAT THE FUCK?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god EWWW! I just saw you naked. I just saw my best friend naked. I just saw my best friend naked with his boyfriend who was also MY GOD, MY EYES!" She yelled. "I can never un-see that. I can never actually wipe that picture from my brain. I am literally going to be scarred for life. I AM GOING TO NEED INTENSIVE THERAPY TO TRY AND RID THAT IMAGE FROM MY MEMORY!"

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Kurt said. He and Blaine were out of breath which just made the whole situation worse.

"I grabbed the Anderson's spare key instead of mine this morning, so I'm locked out of my house. Everett told me to come and hang here."

"Didn't you think of knocking or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. When I came to grab our spare key, I never thought to check to see if MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS IN HERE SUCKING HIS BOYFRIENDS DICK! Now please tell me you're wearing something that resembles clothing so I can grab the key and then go and pour _bleach _onto my _brain_." She was still lying on the floor, with her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah, we're covered. Just… hurry up." Hayley stood up and quickly ran to the kitchen, throwing open drawers, praying that she finds the key quickly.

"I'm going to unlock my house, and then I'm going to bring the key back, so do not even think about going back to what you were doing before!" She called while she was searching.

Kurt and Blaine looked at eachother, and both started laughing at the sheer awkwardness of the situation. They were sitting side by side on the couch, with their jeans pulled half on, pillows over their crotches, both uncomfortably hard, and they couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh yeah, laugh all you want. When you walk in on me doing that shit, you'll see just how horrible this situation is. I mean _god, _at least take it to your bedroom. Your parent's _sit _on that couch, Blaine," Hayley said as she made her way to the front door, holding the spare key.

"Wait, Harley Quinn, you can't stay in your house alone!" Blaine called before she could leave. Kurt shot him a look, which Blaine ignored.

"Seriously, Blaine? You're pulling that shit out _now, _considering everything that just happened?" Hayley said, coming back to the lounge.

"Harley, we were given strict instructions to not leave you on your own, at least not yet."

"Come on, Blaine. I've taken my pills. I met with my therapist today. _I'm fine_. So can I go home now?"

"No. You have to stay here." Kurt was practically murdering Blaine in his head at this point. If Hayley stayed, how the hell were they supposed to finish what they were doing?

"Everett said that if I found the key, I could go, but I had to call him and not hang up until someone came home." Blaine studied her for a moment.

"Call him now."

"Can't I just-"

"Call him now or you stay here." Kurt was hitting Blaine in the leg over and over again. Blaine shot him an apologetic look as Hayley whipped out her phone again. She sent a message, before her phone rang loudly. How many times did Blaine have to tell her to change her ringtone? That Japanese screamo song was getting really old.

"Hey Ev… Yeah, I found the key. I'm going home now… Blaine's here, but he's with Kurt so I _really_ don't want to impose… I'm fine. Extremely grossed out, but fine…" She said. They heard Everett yell something, which caused Hayley to blush.

"Everett, shut the fuck up!" Kurt and Blaine could hear him laughing through her phone.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked.

"He just asked me if I walked in on you two fucking. Everett, I hate you." Blaine and Kurt had started laughing again too.

"Ok, I hate all of you. I'll be at mine if you two need anything." She paused for a moment. "Everett says that if you guys need condoms, there his top drawer. Everett, I really hate you," She said as she grabbed her bag and stormed over to her house. "Seriously, if you had just seen what I did, you would not be laughing!"

Finally, they were alone again. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smirked.

"Maybe we should take this to your bedroom?" Kurt said with a cheeky grin. Blaine smiled and grabbed his hand, and they ran up the stairs. They made it to Blaine's bedroom and slammed the door closed, kissing furiously.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?" Blaine said breathlessly, before Kurt basically attacked him, pushing Blaine onto his bed, so that they could continue what they had started.

* * *

><p><strong>COCKBLOCKED!<strong>

**Please don't hate me. **

**Anyway, review if you wish, and thanks for reading :)**

**- Lily xx **


End file.
